James saves the day
by Miko1
Summary: laughs, profanity and death! What more could you want?


  
  
Disclaimer: Here is my fanfic, I,thankfully, do not own any of these pokemon.  
This is my first fanfic so bare with me.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
(we first take place outside of Ash's house. Standing outside is Brock .)  
  
Brock: My isn't it a lovely morning? *misty walks out to the porch*  
Misty: What are you doing in that apron?  
Brock:*turning red in the face* I didn't relize anyone was out here with me!  
Misty: *gigling* Now I know why you and Nurse Joy get along so good!  
Brock: * getting upset* You fool! I am not in love with Nurse Joy, I am in love with professor Oak!   
Misty:* getting ready to vomit* Thats....nice.....brock. I ....am just going....to go inside now!  
* runs away screaming*  
*Ash now walks outside awakened by Misty's screaming*  
Ash:* still sleepy* Hey Brock. Whats going on?  
Brock: I just told Misty a secret she couldn't handle, obviously!  
Ash: * looks down at Brock's apron* Hey, nice apron, Brock. Did you make it yourself?  
Brock: *has an embarassing look on his face* Yes, I hand sewed it myself.  
Ash: You were always so good with your hands Brock.  
* Now we see James standing in a bush spying on the little brat and his 'happy'  
friend*  
James: *looking through benoculars* Ooooooh, Brock has a nice apron! I bet he hand sewed it himself!  
Jessie: Oh, would you get off it already! You make me sick!  
James: Sorry, I can't help it if I am a delicate little boy! I happen to like things that are pretty!  
Jessie: *has a look of discust on her face* You are pathetic!   
* Brock and Ash are now in the kitchen*  
Brock: *turns to Ash* Do you think a tomatoe is a fruit or a veggie?  
Ash: *is gazing out the window talking to himself* ........I wonder if Misty would ever go out with me...  
Brock: *looks surpised* Ash, are you in love with Misty???  
Ash:*snaps out of it* No! How gross! I hate her! She is so annyoing! I can't take her whinning! She is a Loser!  
Brock:*rolls his eyes* Anywho, get your rear in gear! We are expecting guests soon.   
Ash: *looks shocked* We have people coming over?For what?  
Brock: For What!? The party of course!  
Ash:*puzzled* What party?  
Brock: The one to make all the readers wonder the same thing.  
Ash*catching on* OH! I remember now! Aren't you going to put on any clothes before they get here?  
Brock:*rolls eyes again* No dear boy, its a costume party!  
Ash:*jokingly* Who are you going as, yourself?  
Brock:*not paying attention to ash* You know, If we don't get started the food is going to turn to Ash! Hahahahahaha!*ash giving him an evil look* Sorry, that wasn't funny.  
Ash:*angerly*No, it wasn't Brock!!*thinking* If only Brock fell off a cliff in his apron while his   
precious little guests are here!Muhahahahahahahahaha!  
Brock:*yelling from the kitchen* You know, Ash, The food is not going to make itself!  
Ash: Yeah, yeah.*walks into the kitchen* So, Brock, is Professor Oak coming tonite?  
Brock:*Looks nervous*.......Possibly.....Why do you ask?  
* Just then Team Rocket walks right into the house*  
Jessie:Prepare for trouble.......  
James:.....And....OOhhh! What a nice apron! Did you make it yourself?  
Brock:*stunned* Why, yes, I did!  
James: I love it! I love everything that is pink! May I say it is very flattering on you.  
Brock: Why, thank you, James. Would you like to stay for the party?  
Jessie: No! NO WAY! No party! We're here for the Pikachu! Now hand it over or your 'happy'  
friend gets it!*she pulls out a huge gun from her pocket*  
Ash:*thinking* She should shoot him! I never liked him anyway!*nods his head to shoot Brock*  
Brock: *pouts* Whaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Please don't shoot me!  
James: Yeah, don't shoot him! I love his apron and you'll stain it with blood!  
Jessie:*rolls her eyes*Oh, would you give it a rest you're a pathetic, useless, loser!  
* then pikachu jumps out of ash's pocket and kills Jessie*  
James: *starts to cry* You killed my friend my friend, you rodent!  
*james goes after pikachu with a steak knife and cooks him over Brock's stove*  
Ash:*get furious* You ate my pikachu, you bastard! Now you're going to die!  
*then meowth jumps through the window*  
Meowth: I got lost! I was right behind ya, then I had no clue were ya were!  
James: Meowth, get the brat off of me!  
Meowth: Right!*he jumped on ash's face and scratched it to smitherines*  
Brock:*angerly* You killed my cook!   
Meowth: He's not dead!  
Brock: Well he can't see! That makes him useless to me!  
*so brock chases meowth with a steak knife in the front yard*  
Meowth:*yelling and running* James..........get him........off'a.....me!  
James: Right! I'm coming meowth!   
*james chases brock and grabs brocks bow on his apron and brock trips and fall off the cliff by the yard*  
Brock: *falling off the cliff* I. . . . . . love. . . . . . .you . . . . . . .Professor . . . . .Oak *splat*  
meowth: Hey, James we saved the day! We are the heros!  
James:*crying* I loved that apron!   
Meowth: Geez, get over it!  
*all of a sudden, Misty shows up*  
Misty: What happened?  
James: We saved the day and killed everybody!  
Misty: Oh. * runs toward the cliff* Go0d-bye cruel world!* jumps off cliff*  
Meowth/James: That was cool!!  
James: Meowth, Lets go home!  
Meowth: Where is that? We don't have a home!  
James: *shakes head* Meowth, we live in the cardboard box by the river!  
Meowth: Okay, lets go home.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
Theres my first fic!I hope you enjoyed 'The twisted world of Brock and Ash'.  
See you next time on * bum bum bum*  
My fanfics! Muhahahahahahahaha!  
~miko~ @-}--  
  



End file.
